One Stands Against Evil
by Skuldakn
Summary: Elana knows she isn't safe. A Jedi hiding on Imperial Centre. She needs to leave, and fast. So when opportunity strikes, she takes it. But where she goes, who she finds, might be even more dangerous than the Emperor himself. (Sequel to Fight or Flight)
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N: Here it is, the (totally) long awaited sequel to Fight or Flight. You guys were waiting for this right? Right? Anyways, here you go. Kinda rushed, as I was panicking about not keeping up with my quota. Hope you guys enjoy!]_

* * *

_**Star Wars-One Stands Against Evil**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_"Hawke, what are you doing?" Elana nearly shrieked, full blown panic hitting her full on. The clones held her arms and legs still. She couldn't clear her head enough to gather any power._

_"My orders." Hawke monotoned. But as the words left his mouth, Elana saw the conviction in his eyes. This was something no one would stop him from doing. As Hawke raised the blaster, Elana slowly shut her eyes into submission. She heard the trigger pulled three times, and felt herself go free. Elana smiled, hoping the Force would take her. But she felt no rising sensation, no pain. Her feet were still grounded. A frown taking over her features, Elana slowly opened one eye. Hawke was still standing there, although now he was on his comlink._

_"Take us to District 3A, Level 2209." He ordered. Elana heard another clone's voice, the pilot she realized, give a confirmation._

_"What are you waiting for?" Hawke asked her abruptly. He tossed her the miner's suit she had worn on Mustafar to blend in. "Get changing! We can't let the Coruscant Guard see your robes." Elana caught the suit and felt a massive blush form on her cheeks. She waited for the clone to turn around before quickly stripping to her underclothes and pulling on the heavy suit. It was a moldy grey colour, with no real use other than protection from heat. Elana looked down at the clones that had held her still and felt bile rising in her mouth._

_"Why . . . What?" Elana choked out. Hawke took it in stride._

_"Order Sixty-Six has been started. All clones will turn their guns on Jedi. You can't wear your robes." Hawke shoved a large amount of credits, Elana didn't wear from, into a pouch and handed it to her._

_"In this district is a home for refugees, run by a woman named Bethleen. This will lead you to her." Hawke shoved a datapad into her hands. "Give her a credit and she'll let you stay. Use the rest to buy new clothes before you get there. Stay low, find a job. Let no one know! Swear to me!" Hawke nearly shouted, grabbing Elana's arm and forcing her closer to him._

_"I, I swear!" She shouted back. Hawke's gaze softened, and he pulled her in for a hug._

_"I am so sorry. I've had this ready since the start of the war, but I didn't think I'd ever have to use it." He whispered. "I'll find you. But don't wait for me. If you see anyone or anything suspicious you leave the planet as soon as possible." In this time the pilot had taken the shuttle down the the level Hawke had specified. A few minutes later, the pilot found them a landing pad. Hawke led Elana to the doors and opened them, exposing the sealed room to Coruscant's air._

_"Go." Hawke said. Not an order. A plea. Elana gave him a nod, and couldn't help but hug him once more. Once she stepped off the shuttle began lifting off._

_"Remember! Trust no one! I will find you!" Hawke shouted as she lost sight of him, the shuttle shooting off towards the military command centre. Elana looked around, being ignored by all the aliens and humans walking around her. She pulled out the datapad and began following it's directions. Her last thought before it truly hit her how bad the situation was: What now?_

**_Two years later_**

"Hey! Lee? You up?" An extremely girlish voice giggled in her ear. Elana mumbled in her sleep and feebly waved a hand at the voice. But the person talking wasn't going to give in that easily. They grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, shaking Elana's shoulders. Elana blinked several times and focused on the face of her friend Iria. She was a relatively tall and lithe woman, with short blonde hair that hung around her big brown eyes.

"Huh?" Elana asked dumbly. She mentally cursed her reactions. She hadn't gotten by the Coruscant Guard, the stormtroopers and the ominous fellows in black cloaks by sleeping.

"Imperial Centre to Naale? Imperial Centre to Naale? You in there Lee?" Iria giggled again. Elana had told Bethleen, the woman who ran the refugee shelter she had lived in for a few months, that her name was Naale, pronounced 'Nay-lee'. It was an anagram of her own name, and a bad one at that. Elana didn't actually like hearing it said, so she just told everyone to call her Lee.

"Yes, Lee is here Imperial Centre. What's up?" Elana laughed with Iria. Iria was an extreme girly girl, and one of Elana's few friends, and she had gotten Elana a job at a diner in District 3A. If Elana remembered right, she had just finished her shift and dozed off. Checking her chrono, Elana sighed in relief. She'd only been asleep for eight minutes.

"So what do you think Ria?" Elana asked, using her friend's own nickname. "Shopping again? I might not be able to buy anything." She warned. Iria's smile never faded.

"It's cool. I think you should get out more, maybe find someone . . ." Iria trailed off at the end, letting Elana know exactly what she meant.

"Come on Ria, I'm not doing that." Elana moaned. Ria gave her an extremely funny looking pout. Elana pouted back and both women laughed. The advantages off working and living in a market district were that Elana was never far from any shops Iria would want to visit. So, Elana went and changed out of her waitress uniform and put on her casual wear. Beige pants, relatively tight and with many pockets. She tossed on her white sleeveless shirt and slid into her black nerf-hide jacket. Iria really liked Elana's usual outfit, especially the jacket, and was always happy to cling to Elana when she wore it. She even wore her own imitation of it, although it had Iria's special flare for fashion. Today was no different. The two women went out walking for about three standard hours, checking shops, talking to salesmen and never buying anything. The entire time their arms were twined together. As the sun began to set and the city's night lights were turning on Elana and Iria contemplated going home. They shared rooms in an apartment complex not far from the diner. Then Iria slapped her forehead.

"Oh! I just remembered! Guy came in with a message for you. He didn't look all that bad, but he wore armour and had some blasters, so I didn't tell him you were there." Iria fumbled with her pockets for a moment and handed a datapad to Elana and shivered, as if the man's obvious display of weaponry was still haunting her.

"What guy?" Elana asked. She didn't think she knew anyone that had a physically intimidating appearance. Iria looked up thoughtfully.

"He was kinda tall, black hair, really tanned skin. Had a nice white scar going down the bridge of his nose." Iria paused and tapped her chin. "Oh! He also had a tattoo of a bird on his neck! It was cool!" The girl smiled. Elana tried, but couldn't. Was he finally back? Elana quickly rushed through the datapad, opening the menu. All it said was _'The landing pad. You know which one.'_ Iria looked at Elana with concern. Iria had had her fair share of problems with criminals, being the optimistic pretty girl she was. But even she could see this rattled her.

"Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" Iria asked, a big-sister tone taking over her voice.

"No! No! Not anything like that!" Elana nearly shrieked. She scrolled all the way through and saw the end of the message. _'See you soon General'. _

"I gotta go!" Elana wheezed. It was now fully dark, with streetlights giving a good glow to the metal walks. But Elana still knew where to go. She rushed for the direction she knew it was and waved back to Iria. "I'll call!"

"You better!" Iria shouted as Elana bolted out the diner's back door. "Stay safe!" Elana glanced back and saw Iria slowly heading home, half walking and half skipping. What Elana didn't see was the shady looking character in the shadows, slowly following behind Iria.

"Why now? Why are you here now?" Elana muttered to herself angrily. She didn't have time for this. She had a life now. She had never expected him to come back-

Elana screeched to a halt. She had just realized the reason she had never expected him to come back. Only a month after she was deposited into Coruscant she saw a 'news' report from the one of the new Empire's pet channels. It talked about how there were rebels on one of the lower levels of Coruscant, now in the process of being renamed Imperial Centre, and that the rebels were led by a Jedi. The reporter on scene with his cameraman spoke of how Krayt Company, a Special Forces group led by the war veteran Commander Hawke, had volunteered to go down there and deal with it. Elana remembered intently watching the live news feed, seeing the same colours that Hawke's men had worn, only now it was on the armour of a stormtrooper. Krayt Company had cornered the rebels and the brave Commander Hawke was calling a truce, to negotiate a cease-fire and surrender to prevent loss of life. But Hawke didn't count on there being two Jedi. He met with the first Jedi, the leader, on a bridge between the two forces. They seemed to be coming to an agreement when a young man broke free of the rebels camp, ignited a lightsaber and held a thermal detonator. He ran right towards Hawke and the Jedi, and Hawke was about to shoot him when the detonator went off early. The Jedi was vaporized as he had started to run towards what Elana assumed was his Padawan. But Hawke was still to far away, and was thrown off the bridge by the force of the explosion. The official story was that his broken body had been found several levels down, barely alive. His last words were 'Hail the Empire.' Most people watching the broadcast had shouted their disbelief at Hawke's death. Most believed it was the Empire ridding itself of an officer who refused to be cruel. But Elana had seen it as the death of her friend, and had never hoped to see him again.

"Wouldn't be the first time I thought you were dead was it, you bastard." Elana laughed softly. Whomever had left the message, they knew who Elana was. Elana needed to find them, and maybe get rid of them. She was cautious now, and used the back alleyways to make her way there. She was only mugged once. Or at least someone attempted to mug her. He ran off without his blaster and a bleeding leg. Other than that, Elana had no problems.

"Where are you?" Elana hissed as she arrived at the landing pad. No one was here. At all. Elana stepped into the light to investigate, and was immediately kicked in the legs. Her arms were grabbed and pinned behind her back. She gasped in surprise and had a thick cloth roughly shoved into her mouth to gag her.

"Ha! I finally have the last say!" A familiar voice giggled. Elana looked up and saw a face she really didn't like. Crix was a self-named gangster, but he was more of a glorified thief. He ran a small group of thugs, and had nearly been put away for good by Elana and her master. "The Imperials didn't think I could do it, when I told them I could catch a Jedi! I told them I all I needed was a few men! And here we are, I finally have you schutta!" Crix screamed at her. The bald man's nose had been broken a few more times since they had crossed paths, and he looked like poodoo. Crix strolled up to her and tore out the wad of cloth in her mouth.

"How you been Crixy? Still a little pissed about that little incident?" Elana asked in a very condescending manner. This wouldn't be hard. She had practiced a lot of fighting without her lightsaber, and could easily take Crix and his men. He had six instead of four, so the Imperials must have been trying to get rid of them to give him just two men.

"Oh no, I'm going to make you suffer first!" Crix snarled. He waved to the darkness, and a weasly little man stepped out. Elana's first thought was that it was seven, not six. Then she saw the prisoner.

"Iria!" Elana screamed. The weasly man had a vibroknife held up against her best friend's throat.

"Why are you doing this to her? To me?" Iria sniffed, on the verge of tears.

"Because I can, dear lady. Because I can!" He cackled with glee. "Bring her here. Let's watch little Elana suffer."

"Lee? What did you do?" Iria asked with horror. Elana could only answer with a panicked look. The weasly man held Iria's arms and handed his knife to Crix. Crix twirled the knife in his fingers and pointed it at Elana.

"Watch and learn." He sneered. He turned to Iria and pulled back his arm. Iria shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut. Elana almost did as well. Crix's arm shot forwards fast, but not as fast as the green bolt of energy that seared through his arm. Crix roared in pain, at least as much as he could roar. Several more blasts shot from a spot above the platform. Each one dropped a goon until it was just Crix writhing on the ground and his weasly little assistant.

"Let her go!" A deep voice rumbled. The weasly man did as asked, then tried to run. He didn't make it far before he was cut down as well. Elana rushed to Iria and held her tight.

"It's okay Ria, it's okay." Elana tried to calm her, but she kept crying.

"They're dead! Dead!" Iria whispered, staring at one of the corpses.

"If they didn't die, you would have." Elana soothed her.

"Why?" Iria barely said, taking Elana's hand. They sat there, Elana still trying to calm her. It wasn't long before the shooter showed themselves. A tall figure in one form of heavy body armour, they had a Verpine rifle slung over their shoulder and a pistol in a thigh holster. But it was the colouration that Elana recognized. Black mainly, with frayed green lines and an imprint of a krayt dragon's claws. Slowly, the shooter took of their helmet.

"We should get going General. You know someplace safe?"

"Yes Hawke, yes I do." Elana couldn't keep the smile off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N: Yo, what's up? New chapter, all that, sorry for length, busy. (I really am sorry!) Thank you for reading, and just because I forgot this last time:_

_Copyright to Lucasfilm, LucasArts and unfortunately, Disney. Peace!]_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"Keep down!" Hawke hissed. Elana did ask why, she just pulled Iria down behind an empty stall in the market and clapped a hand over her mouth. Her friend shivered uncontrollably. Elana held her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort Iria. She was much more of a party girl than anything else, and she never really paid attention to war and rebellion news.

"Shhhh, it's fine." Elana whispered. Iria looked up at her with big wide, crying eyes.

"Can we go home now?" She squeaked. Elana glanced over the top slowly, watching a squad of intimidating stormtroopers, the evolution of the clones they had been called, march up to Hawke.

"I hope so." Elana whispered, watching the clone. Hawke kept his helmet, a plain covering with a sheer black surface covering his face. Knowing him, it probably had a million different things going on inside, but for all anyone else knew it just looked intimidating. Elana thought it would end soon, until three more squads came out of the woodworks. Twenty men, all of them pointing guns at Hawke.

"Citizen! What are you doing out past curfew!" The lead trooper shouted. He wore a fancy yellow pauldron, which meant he was an actual commander, not just a patrol leader.

"Poodoo." Elana hissed. Iria moved to try and see but Elana pulled her back down.

"Lookin' fer you." Hawke drawled in an accent Elana had never heard before.

"What the hell do you mean, looking for us? You are under arrest for-"

"Hey! Hey, I gots a permit!" Hawke backed up, putting his hands in a non-threatening position.

"A permit?" The commander kept coming towards Hawke, two soldiers flanking him.

"Yeah. I got a, whaddaya call it, license. For hunting." Hawke fumbled in his belt. It was an act, but it was quite convincing.

"A bounty hunter." The commander's face was hidden behind his helmet, but Elana could pretty much feel his sneer. "Show me." The commander held out his hand. Hawke carefully placed a datacard into the man's palm. One of the two troopers handed the commander a datapad. The commander inserted Hawke's card into the datapad and watched as information scrolled past.

"Alright, you check out. So why are you out here?" The commander asked. He didn't hand back the card, which was still in the datapad.

"Huntin." Hawke jerked his thumb behind him. "Bagged me a sneaky bastard named Crix. 'im and his crew are over there, dead as dead."

"Check it out." The commander ordered. The two troopers saluted and rushed off in the direction Hawke had pointed. Elana ducked down as they passed, holding Iria still. Luckily, the men didn't notice them both times.

"Story's good Commander." One of the troopers called out as he and his friend came back. "Seven men, all human, all dead. One's face is recognizable as the gangster known as 'Crix'." It didn't take Jedi skills to sense the disappointment coming off the commander in waves. He must really hate bounty hunters.

"Alright you stinking nerf-herder, I never want to see you out so late. Ever. I will shoot." He grabbed Hawke's shoulder.

"Whoah Commander, I get it. I'ma get inside." Hawke said glumly, walking towards the diner. Elana watched him go out of sight and waited for the stormtroopers to leave.

"Shall we continue Commander?" One trooper asked.

"Yes. We need to find this Jedi. Move out!" The commander raised a fist and shouted to his troops. Elana's blood turned ice cold. A Jedi? How did they know? Her thoughts were still tumbling out as the troopers filed out of sight.

"Lee? Lee?" Iria shook her slightly. "They're gone. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." Elana stood up slowly.

"Hawke we're . . . Damn it!" The clone was gone. Elana cursed a few more times before she took Iria's hand and guided her out of their hiding place. The streets were quiet and lonely, the light from housing and signs not at all helping. Elana hurried as much as she could whilst dragging her friend.

"Come on." Elana took Iria down her hidden shortcut. It wasn't necessarily safe, but if Elana was being hunted then she'd need the obscurity.

"Why are we going in there?" Iria whispered, staring into the blackness that currently occupied the entrance.

"It's quick and hidden. Let's go." Elana hurried forwards, dragging a very unhappy Iria behind her. When Elana usually used this path, there were always one or two pieces of scum of the galaxy, maybe a blaster or three. Not this time thankfully. They moved in silence, which surprised Elana. Normally Iria couldn't go more than a few feet without chattering or bumping into something. The girl was simply following behind Elana with empty eyes.

"Are we almost there?" Iria whispered.

"Yes, we're almost there." Elana reassured her. They really were. Elana could see the back entrance of the complex they both stayed. And standing there was Hawke, helmet under his arm and flipping a credit between his fingers.

"Good, you made it." He smiled at Elana. She responded by punching him in the face. Hawke was good, really good, so he should have been able to dodge it. But he didn't. Elana's fist crashed into his cheek, flattening it and him against the wall. He recovered quickly enough, standing tall as soon as Elana backed off.

"You owe me an explanation. A long one." Elana demanded. "And you were hunting Crix? How and why?"

"I knew he was onto you. So I framed him, got a bounty on him and killed him." Hawke shrugged. "I will tell you everything else, once we're safe. That doesn't include her." Hawke glared down at Iria. The woman withered under his gaze.

"What did I do?" She squeaked.

"Nothing yet." Hawke grunted, stepping closer. He pointed his wrist at her face, and Elana noticed that there was something hidden in there. Before she could ask what it was, a spray of gas shot out of it and into Iria's face. She collapsed backwards into Elana's arms.

"Ria!" Elana shrieked. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. Elana hurried into action, carrying her friend into the building. Hawke trailed behind a few paces back. Elana rushed through the stairwell to her and Iria's room. It was still locked, but Elana managed to get the keycard out of her pocket and into the slot. Grabbing it, Elana stepped in and lay Iria down on her bed.

"Couldn't you have done that with the Force?" Hawke asked from behind her.

"No, I couldn't. If it was really you, you'd know why." Elana growled, referring to the message she'd sent Hawke ages ago. Without waiting for him to respond, Elana whirled around and charged into the clone. They went down into a tangled mess, kicking and punching at each other. But Elana had the advantages of speed and surprise, so it wasn't long until she had Hawke pinned. Her elbow to his neck, Elana glared down at Hawke.

"I know. I got your message." He managed. Elana raised an eyebrow, but didn't let up.

"I know you. You can't have lost the ability. Look inside. Feel it." Hawke pressed two fingers against her heart. Elana sneered, but realized she hadn't actually tried to resuscitate her ability to channel the Force. She'd simply given up on it. Focusing her mind, Elana looked deep into the universe. At first, nothing. She was ready to keep whaling on Hawke until a spark of light caught her attention. Peering at it, she saw it was life. More than that, she knew it. The barve she currently had pinned was . . .

A wave of power hit Elana, sending shocks into her mind, body and consciousness. She leaned back, eyes rolling back into her head as she finally felt the Force again.

"Really?" Elana managed, rolling off of Hawke and lying next to him. "This long, and you don't even fight back?"

"I wanted to make an entrance. Shoot me." Hawke chuckled. "Good to see you General."

"You too Hawke, you too." Elana smiled.

* * *

A thousand kilometers away, in her quarters on Imperial Centre, she woke. A burst of power on a planet barren of it's Force users. She rose quickly, hurrying to the guardsmen of the palace.

"Send a message to my master!" She nearly screeched. "I have found a Jedi!


End file.
